063 A Pressing Question
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Iris, standing in the doorframe, squeezes her eyes shut and brings her hands to her face in a gesture of embarrassment. She says "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Short, thin white lines come from her head showing her surprise. Zane, still in his pajamas, closes the diary and answers "I-It's okay -- I-I was -- It's just my trick *back* again, is all!" He is trembling and sweating, and his expression is ghastly, as he's obviously terrified but is trying to smile and act normal. Thin, curved yellow lines in front of his face express his internal turmoil. Hidden behind his speech bubble is a thought bubble that reads "What did I do in the woods." Mercy is hovering next to him. The background is a subdued, mottled greenish-purple. ; Panel 2. Iris goes back out into the other room, but her voice carries through the open door, saying "Oh no! Are you all right? Do you need to lie down? Maybe you should stay off your *feet.*" Zane hurriedly pulls on his shirt and suspenders, replying "It's just the *cold weather* -- I'll be out in a couple minutes! I-I can't let you clean up my place by yourself..." Again, a smaller thought bubble hovers near his speech bubbles and reads "What did I do in the woods." He is still sweating and trembling, with thin curved yellow lines coming from his head showing his anguish, and he looks like he's barely controlling himself. Mercy watches him, flapping her wings down. ; Panel 3. Zane, adjusting his suspenders, appears in the doorframe, watching Iris, who is facing away from him and holding an old-fashioned diving helmet. She smiles and says "Don't be like that! You shouldn't lift anything heavy! There's a *lot* of old junk in this place!" Next to the doorframe is a large wooden bar and a table. Zane is still shaking all over and visibly upset, his mouth a thin, squiggly line and his eyebrows drawn together. Several short, thin yellow lines coming from his head show how upset he is. ; Panel 4. Zane answers "Ha ha! No worries!" His thought bubble, partially hidden by the speech bubble, reads "*What did I do in the woods*." His eyes are blank and terrified, and his mouth is open in a ghastly sort of smile. He's still shaking and sweating, and there are still thin, curvy yellow lines showing his distress. Mercy clings to his shoulder. ; Panel 5. Iris, still facing away from him and holding the helmet, says "Ooh, don't you have an appointment with Dr. Angstrom today? What time was that?" Zane, still standing in the doorframe, leans forward slightly, his hands curled into fists ahead of him, and says "*What did I do in the woods?*" His thought bubble, mostly hidden by his speech bubble, says "Afternoon." He's smiling anxiously, his eyes are tiny circles and he's still sweating and trembling. Mercy peers out from behind his shoulder. ; Panel 6. Zane looks worried and shocked as he realizes what he's said and corrects himself, saying "*I mean, this afternoon.*" Several short, thin yellow lines radiating from his head show his shock at realizing that he's made such a mistake, and he continues to sweat and tremble, Mercy clinging to his shoulder.